sihirifandomcom-20200214-history
Crowned Deities
The Crowned Deities The Crowned Deities ("Crowns") are Sihiri's most widely-worshipped and long-standing deities. There are thirteen of them. Each wears a magical circlet which grants them one set of godly powers. In addition, they are each accompanied by a kitsune from which they gain a second source of power. List of the thirteen deities The thirteen deities include: # (Open) - King of the Crowns. Reason, law, and strategic warfare # (Open) - Queen of the Crowns. Hearth, domesticity, and family # (Open) - Water: seas and rivers # (Open) - Nature and the seasons # (Open) - Light, prophecy, and medicine # (Open) - The hunt, the moon, and all animals # (Open) - War, violence, and bloodshed # (Open) - Love, beauty, and desire # (Open) - Fire and the forge # (Open) - Commerce, thieves, eloquence, and streets # (Open) - Agriculture and mining # (Open) - Wine and celebrations # (Open) - Death and the afterlife Circlets The Crowns began as normal people who were gifted with magical circlets, so each person has a different story of origin. The circlets are solely responsible for the bearers' godly powers. Once put on, the circlets become a kind of addiction: the bearer can't go without their crown for long without losing all interest in life, falling into a daze, and eventually succumbing to starvation. There are no ill effects when the crown is worn. In fact, the crowns extend the bearers' lives indefinitely, making them essentially immortal (barring violence). Several times in recent memory, bearers have decided to end their reigns (and lives) and have passed on their crowns to new bearers. Circlets don't protect the bearers from harm. They do speed up healing, though, making it nearly impossible to kill a Crowned Deity. A direct blow to the heart will heal within one contraction. The only surefire way to do it would be to dismember the Deity entirely, which would be quite a feat, or to remove and destroy their circlet. Kitsune There are thirteen kitsune clans, each representing a different element. Each clan is associated with a Crowned Deity. The clans are as follows: # Lightning # Ice # Water # Wood # Light # Shadow # Metal # Wind # Fire # Sound # Rock # Life # Death Each generation the most powerful young kitsune from each clan is sent to the Crowned Deities, where they live for the rest of their days. They act as councelors for their particular Crowns, advising them in life and in battle. They also provide a secondary source of power to their Crown. This power is raw and elemental and very strong. The kitsune does not need to be nearby to give its power to its Crown: they are considered bonded and the Crown can take whatever he or she wants, whenever he or she wants it. It is considered a great honour to be chosen as a Crown's companion. To play a Crown Check the forum for an application. You must have been a dedicated member for at least two months and you must have posted at least fifty times before submitting your application. Category:Deities